Gantz VO
by Kinai
Summary: Un accidente cambiara la vida de Ukyo. [Abandonada]
1. Prologo

Avisos:

- Ranma pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi.

- Gantz pertenece a Oku Hiroya Works.

- Esta historia esta hecha sin ánimo de lucro y para el disfrute de los fans.

- Acepto todo tipo de comentarios, sugerencias y críticas, también como ilustraciones basadas en la historia.

- Para cualquier cosa referente a la historia solo tenéis que mandarme un email. Gracias.

* * *

No es que no me gusten los cambios. Es lo que hace interesante la vida. Pero en dos ocasiones mi vida ha cambiado tan súbita y radicalmente que he tenido que empezar de nuevo.

La primera vez fue después que Genma me dejara atrás tras prometerme con Ranma.

En esa ocasión tuve que renunciar a mi feminidad.

La segunda vez fue después de la "fallida boda" de Ranma y Akane.

En esa ocasión tuve que renunciar a una vida normal.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - GANTZ ½: Prologo

La razón principal por la que ayude a sabotear la boda fue miedo. Miedo ante la posibilidad de perder a Ranma.

Unos días más tarde empecé a temer que en mi intento de no perder un marido, tal vez había perdido a un amigo.

Lo cierto era que desde la 'boda' no había vuelto a ver a Ranma.

Ese día decidí salir a dar un paseo después de cerrar el Uchan's.

Camine sin destino sumida en mis pensamientos.

¿Estaba enfadado Ranma por haber interrumpido su boda? No lo creía. Era imposible que de verdad quisiera casarse. Pero eso no era lo importante, ¿verdad? Lo importante era: ¿Quería de verdad a Akane? Era imposible ¿no? ¿Y lo que había pasado en China? ¿Sería verdad? Si lo era, dios, si lo era, entonces, entonces… pero no podía serlo. Además eso no significaba nada. Ranchan habría hecho lo mismo por mi, o por Shampoo, ¿verdad? Por supuesto. Ranchan era todo un caballero. A veces podía comportarse como un verdadero estúpido pero siempre podías contar con el. Además no le había dicho a Akane que la quisiera ¿no? No. Si se lo hubiera dicho me habría enterado. No, era imposible…

Mientras, seguía avanzando por las calles ajena a todo lo demás.

Hasta que oí el ruido de los frenos. Cuando me volví, vi un coche que se dirigía directo hacía mi.

El impacto me levantó del suelo. Me golpeé la cabeza con el cristal y oí como mi cuello se partía. Perdí la sensibilidad en el resto del cuerpo por lo que no sentí nada cuando aterrice brutalmente en el asfalto.

Lo último que pude ver fue el coche huyendo a toda velocidad y un charco de mi propia sangre.

Entonces.

La oscuridad.

Continuara...


	2. Cap 1: La habitación

Avisos:

- Ranma pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi.

- Gantz pertenece a Oku Hiroya Works.

- Esta historia esta hecha sin ánimo de lucro y para el disfrute de los fans.

- Acepto todo tipo de comentarios, sugerencias y críticas, también como ilustraciones basadas en la historia.

- Para cualquier cosa referente a la historia solo tenéis que mandarme un email. Gracias.

* * *

¿Alguna vez has pensado que pasara cuando te mueras? Quizás eres de los que crees que vendrá un esqueleto encapuchado y con una guadaña, a llevarte a la otra vida. Personalmente preferiría encontrarme con una chica vestida con un bonito kimono y sentada sobre una escoba.

Lo que nunca imagine es que apareciera en una típica habitación de apartamento.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - GANTZ ½: Capitulo 1: La habitación.

Cuando volví a abrir los ojos lo primero que pude ver fue la torre de Tokio a través de una puerta de cristal.

La sorpresa hizo que me incorporara tan bruscamente que me sentí ligeramente mareada.

Mientras se me aclaraba la cabeza me di cuenta que volvía a tener sensibilidad en todo mi cuerpo y que mi cuello estaba perfectamente.

"¿Tu también has estado a punto de morir?"

Me volví para descubrir quien me había hecho tan sorprendente pregunta.

Este resultó ser un hombre de mediana edad con gafas que me resultaba ligeramente conocido.

También pude observar que no estábamos solos. En la habitación había al menos otras cinco ó seis personas además de un perro. Sin embargo lo que más llamaba la atención era una esfera negra de, aproximadamente, metro y medio de diámetro.

"¿Donde estoy?" Fue lo único que conseguí articular.

"Bueno" contestó el mismo hombre "aún no estamos seguros de eso."

Un hombre de pelo blanco que vestía un pijama, suspiró cansadamente.

"Ya os lo he dicho. Estamos muertos."

El hombre con gafas le miró como quien había oído la misma repuesta demasiadas veces.

"Bueno, esa es una de las hipótesis que barajamos."

Pero sin embargo yo respiraba y mi corazón latía. ¡Hipótesis! ¿Por qué estaban todos tan tranquilos si habían estado a punto de morir?¿Por qué no intentaban salir, abrir las puertas, gritar, algo?

Me dirigí hacía la puerta de cristal. Pero antes de llegar una mano en mi hombro me detuvo.

"Es inútil. Ni siquiera podemos tocar las paredes ó las puertas."

Me volví hacía mi interlocutor, apartándole violentamente la mano.

"¿Y tu como lo sabes?"

"Porque ya lo hemos intentado."

Le observe detenidamente.

Era más alto que la media. Vestía un uniforme de colegio y llevaba su largo cabello negro peinado hacía atrás. En general no parecía mucho más mayor que yo.

"¿Y quien eres tu?"

"Soy Masaru Katô"

"¿Y como es que estas aquí?" pregunte sarcásticamente.

"Mi amigo y yo fuimos atropellados por un tren"

"Pero serás capullo. Si eso fue culpa tuya"

Esa fue la ácida contestación del joven sentado a su lado. Katô, al oírlo, bajo la cabeza.

"Tienes razón Kei. Me alegre tanto que me ayudaras que no pensé en más"

Kei era más bajo que Katô. Mechones de pelo oscuro le caían por la cara, e iba vestido con un uniforme muy parecido.

Fue en ese momento cuando se me acercó el hombre de gafas.

"Perdona . Tu eres la propietaria del Uchan ¿verdad?"

"Sí. Yo soy Ukyo. ¿y usted es?"

"Masashi Yamada. Trabajo de profesor en Nerima y he ido algunas veces a comer a tu restaurante".

Así que por eso me resultaba familiar. De todas maneras su aspecto era tan anodino que era sorprendente que lo recordara.

Me volví hacía los que estaban sentados alrededor de la esfera negra.

"Bueno, chicos. Creo que es un buen momento para hacer las presentaciones"

El hombre de pelo blanco se apoyó contra la pared.

"Soy Gorô Suzuki. Creo que todos me conocéis"

La verdad es que no me había dado cuenta hasta entonces; pero en cuanto oí su nombre lo reconocí.

Era un político bastante importante que había aparecido múltiples veces en los medios de comunicación.

El joven que estaba a su lado se apartó su largo flequillo.

"Yo paso, tíos"

¡Como si esto fuera un juego!¿Acaso este estúpido pensaba que lo hacíamos por diversión?

"¿Alguien tiene un cigarrillo?"

Sin prestarle el menor caso me fije en el joven que había permanecido sentado en la esquina.

"Soy Ichirô Nishijô y me caí por un precipicio"

Cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron sentí un escalofrió involuntario y me volví hacía el otro lado de la esfera. Allí se encontraban dos mastodontes de pelo corto y pocas palabras.

"Nosotros somos Yakuza. Fin"

Genial

El perro ladró. Como si quisiera participar en las presentaciones.

Como nadie parecía querer decir nada más, excepto el rubito que seguía pidiendo un cigarrillo, me senté en frente de la puerta de cristal. Pasé los brazos alrededor de mis piernas y apoye la barbilla en las rodillas.

Había salido a dar una vuelta para pensar. Y después de ser atropellada me encontraba encerrada en un apartamento. ¿No era genial? Por lo menos ahora tenía tiempo para pensar. Pensar. ¿Pensar en que?¿En salir de aquí? Por lo visto era imposible. ¿En mis problemas?¿Cuándo ni siquiera sabía si volvería a casa?

"¡Uhaaa!"

Al levantar la cabeza descubrí que había originado el grito de sorpresa de Kei.

Justo delante suyo estaba apareciendo un cuerpo femenino. Tres rayos provenientes de la esfera lo construían capa a capa. Lo cual permitía ver todos sus órganos internos.

¿Había sido así como había aparecido?¿Había sido así como habíamos sido traídos todos?

Cuando el proceso se completó los rayos desaparecieron, y el cuerpo cayo en los brazos de Kei; que se había quedado estupefacto.

Mientras el reaccionaba, Masashi, el rubito y yo nos acercamos.

Tenía que reconocer que la chica era más atractiva que yo: Pelo castaño, peinado de manera similar a Kei, nariz y boca pequeñas; pero lo que más destacaba de su fisonomía eran sus grandes pechos.

Se encontraba sentada con los ojos cerrados y su brazo izquierdo apoyado en el hombro de Kei.

Este finalmente se sobrepuso a su sorpresa inicial y abrazó el cuerpo desnudo de la chica.

"¿Se puede saber que estas haciendo?"

Mi pregunta hizo que se sonrojara y la soltara.

"¿Por qué pones esa cara de gilipollas?" preguntó el rubito.

"No creo que tu lo hubieras hecho mejor" le conteste.

Katô fue en descubrir que le había pasado a la chica.

"Tiene sangre en las muñecas."

El profesor Yamada se quedo pensativo.

"¿Se habrá cortado las venas?"

"Sin embargo no tiene ninguna herida."

En ese momento la chica abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor. Mientras se separaba de Kei preguntó:

"¿Dónde estoy?¿Quiénes sois?"

Y sin más se tumbó en el suelo con las manos cruzadas sobre el vientre. Como si estuviera descansando después de un gran esfuerzo físico.

"¿Pensara que esta soñando?" comentó Kei.

Eso explicaría porque estaba demostrando menos pudor que Ranma cuando se transformaba en chica.

Ese pensamiento me hizo sonreír.

En ese momento uno de los Yakuza me apartó a un lado de un empujón, agarró a la chica del brazo y la obligó a ponerse de pie.

"Será mejor que no intervengáis"

Y sin decir más se dirigió hacía la puerta con ella.

¿Pero que se había creído este tipo?¿Qué podía llevársela sin más?"

Le agarre del brazo y le obligue a volverse.

"¿Qué vas a hacer con ella?"

"Apártate. Si no lo lamentaras."

No me moví.

"Será mejor que la sueltes."

"Ninguna cría me da ordenes."

Le sonreí.

"Siempre hay una primera vez"

El mastodonte soltó a la chica e intento darme un puñetazo. Pero era lento, demasiado lento. Lo esquivé a la vez que le daba una patada en el estomago que lo tiró al suelo.

"¡Puta!"

Se levantó y se lanzó contra mi. Fue muy sencillo aprovechar su impulso para lanzarlo contra el suelo.

Sin embargo esta vez, cuando se levantó, no me volvió a atacar. En vez de eso sacó una pistola de su chaqueta y me apuntó con ella.

"Muy bien. El juego ha terminado."

Estaba demasiado lejos como para que le pudiera quitar la pistola. Y no tenía mucha confianza en poder esquivar las balas. De todas formas si empezaba a disparar seguramente alguien resultaría herido. La situación era complicada.

Sin previo aviso Katô se abalanzó sobre él, empujándolo contra la pared. El Yakuza, que no se esperaba el ataque, dejó caer la pistola.

Y entonces la esfera negra empezó a cantar.

Continuara?


End file.
